Jesse's girl
by wish-he-would-catch-me
Summary: Sonny gets a sweet suprise when she snoops in chads room. song fic- jesse's girl form glee-   enjoy for channy :


Jesse's girl

yeah too much glee

based on the song jesses girl form glee I know not the original but that how I know it :P

ok this just wouldn't leave me alone! So yeah I don't own s.w.a.c... oh only if I did mwhehehehe mnnn sterling :)

enjoy the cheesiness and don't blame me for cavity's :P

sonny pov...

_ok so here I was, snooping, yeah not my usual antics but this was the final straw!_

_"I am never letting him near my stuff ever again!"_

_I said to myself._

_Yes, that's right I'm in the only place in condor studios that has a jacuzzi! I swear to god when jesse finds out, oh yeah, you probably have no clue who he is, well long story short he is my boyfriend ok, well that's a bit of an overstatement, he is my ex boyfriend and he came to visit from Wisconsin for a day or two, and he is telling everyone still goes out with me, I mean he's a sweet guy but he isn't a certain jerk-throb! Ugh I shouldn't be doing this..., still he might get Chad to give me back my I-pod, I'm still having words with Jesse on boundaries!_

_Chad asked to borrow it for the weekend and its now Wednesday, I am not pleased!_

_Just as I begin to pick my way through his wardrobe in search for it, I hear him saying goodbye to ace, his co-star and the only nice guy at the falls, well maybe not the only nice guy.. no sonny focus! He's coming through the door! I climb inside his wardrobe and hide._

_He comes in mumbling about one thing or another and I think its all random dribble until I hear my name?_

"sonny,ugh why him?, I have nicer hair, don't it?"

_He said whilst running his hands through his sandy mop. What is he talking about?_

"what's this Jesse guy got that I don't?"

_Chad jealous? Why? How? What? I then realise my mouth Is open and promptly shut it, he continues with his vocalised rant about Jesse, this could be interesting, I waddle forwards a little bit on my knees being as quiet as possible._

" gah I need to de-stress, better lock the door though don't want this getting out, I can imagine the press coverage now, Chad, Beiber or beaver.. no, I'm glad I got my room sound-proofed"

_I worry, until he smiles to himself as he pulled my i-pod, wait... MY i-pod out of his pocket? Oh he is so dead!_

_He connects it to his speaker system and touches a song to play he stands in the middle of the room and winks at his mirror, typical, blonde haired...blue eyed...*dribbles*, whoops close my mouth again, I need to remember to work my mouth properly..._

_he starts moving his right leg back and fourth slowly clicking his fingers, I can see why he doesn't want the press to get hold of this, I get my phone out and ill use it as blackmail, and get my ipod back.. brilliant, I start to film. Here he goes._

**Jessie is a friend**  
**Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine**

_(he ignored this bit and just scoffed)_

_he started singing and dancing, ok so he's not bad, maybe not a media blitz.._

**But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define**  
**Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine**

_Jesse? He cant mean?_

**And she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's loving him with that body I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms late at night**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

_its just a song, sonny.. don't get excited..._

_ok so if it is me, he had me at I wish..._

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

_I was internally giggling and saying in my head " in your wardrobe!"_

**I play along with the charade**

_'he cant mean or arguments?'_

**There doesn't seem to be a reason to change**

**You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**

**I wanna tell her that I love her**

**But the point is probably moot**

_'sooo not moot!, very good point!'_

**Cause she's watching him with those eyes**  
**And she's loving him with that body I just know it**  
**And he's holding her in his arms late at night**

_'not if I have anything to do with it he doesn't!'_

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
**Where can I find a woman like that**  
**Like Jessie's girl**  
**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
**Where can I find a woman**  
**Where can I find a woman like that **

_'WARDROBE!'_

**And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,**  
**Wondering what she don't see in me**  
**I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines**  
**Ain't that the way love supposed to be**

**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
**I want Jessie's girl**  
**Where can I find a woman like that**  
**Like Jessie's girl,**  
**I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**  
**I want I want Jessie's girl**

_'he finished, and made his way over to the wardrobe, I stood up to face the music when someone knocked at his door and he turned around, I took the opportunity to hide behind his array of faux leather jackets, awe Chad uses faux leather? That so cute...'_

_he turns toward the wardrobe after shutting the door and locking it once more..._

"cmon whoever you are, come out and I wont sue!, I heard the coat hanger move!'

_I wasn't moving, he wanted to know who it was, he could come get me!_

_"guess who" I said in my cutesiest voice_

_im sure I heard him mumble "_stupid cute_" and then gasp.._

"fine" he started

_"fine"_

"good"

_"good" this was way too much fun_

"so we're good?"

_"im still in your wardrobe I think we are far from good" I retorted playfully_

he came up behind me and snaked his hands over my eyes.

"guess who now, Monroe"

_ok he was way too good at that I shouldn't have shivered but I think he got the message._

"phone"_ he demanded, and strangely I hesitantly gave it to him ( no that is not what she said)_

"tsk tsk sonny when will you learn filming me costs, and you know what I want as pay?"

_I rolled my eyes and was about to come back with something sarcastic when he crashed his lips to mine, passion and heat took over, he pulled his hands up to my hair and ran them through it as I grabbed the nape of his neck and played with the hair there, we continued like this for about a minute and then broke off for air._

_He leaned his forehead on mine and said_

"wow, that was, uh yeah"

_he turned several shades of red before I said_

_"so, Jessie's girl, eh?"_

"oh, you saw that didn't you?"

_"I'm not Jessie's girl..."_

"but he, and you and Wisconsin?"

_"Chad, old boyfriend" I then pointed at him " new boyfriend"_

he smiled and said "in with the new"

_the bell went for rehearsals and lunch, luckily we both had lunch._

_We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria and sat with Nico and Grady._

_Grady looked at Nico and said_

"pay up"

_we all rolled our eyes and laughed_

THE END

ok so yeah it wasn't good, still it was channy :P 1 review would be nice?

Also I was gonna write a smut... but I cant decide lemme know :)


End file.
